Zoophobia
by CHEWYLOON
Summary: Freddy Fazbear doesn't think his life can get much better. Suddenly, the company lands a deal to move the Fazbear Band (and Foxy) to a zoo for two weeks. But tensions alight when another animatronic band from a rival company is moved to the zoo as well. The two bands land in a turf war, and now Freddy must find a way to balance it out before something goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1 - Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note -**

 **Hey there. Updates come in when they come in. Please do not badger me about updates. Thanks!**

 **Please take note that this story takes place in an AU in which the animatronics were never possessed by dead children.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated T for a reason. It contains material such as very major cussing, sexual mentions, blood and gore, and some triggering material. Please be cautious as you read. If this bothers you, simply do not read.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Golden Opportunity

Freddy Fazbear was sitting on a throne of solid gold.

It was only crafted from the highest quality material a throne could ever be. Solid, sparkling gold that shimmered in the light and in the dark. It cast its stunning golden aura all about Freddy's majestic throne room; which was coated with walls and floors of gold and treasures all around. Portraits of Freddy hung all about the golden walls; and before his throne several servants were giving him a foot massage.

Freddy leaned back in his sparkling golden throne and exhaled a long, content sigh. Ah, yes, life was good. It was all good in the life of King Freddy Fazbear, the most prestigious and majestic of all the kings. He ruled the lands with an iron fist and was loved by thousands. Yes, life was amazing for the King.

But, of course, this is not a story where we talk about Freddy's kingdom and his majesticness, oh no. That is for another day. No, Freddy was just having yet another narcissistic dream. Not like he knew that; however.

But suddenly, the king realized that his foot massagers had ceased their foot massaging. The bear king inclined his head. "Why hath thou stoppeth?" He spoke in a deep rumbling voice, smooth and gracious like honey. He had a voice that rivaled the smoothness of Morgan Freeman; the voice of a celebrity. Golden-voiced, truly. There was nobody in the Fazbear Kingdom that was about as golden-voiced as King Freddy Fazbear himself.

The servants cowered and bowed before their king; begging for forgiveness for their sins in stopping the foot massaging. Well, this simply wouldn't do. To stop the King's foot massaging called for drastic measures. Freddy's feet would never be left uncleansed. Freddy opened his mouth to order their execution, when suddenly, a squire came running in through the door.

The small squire cowered before the King. He looked fearful, as he should be. No squire enters the King's throne room in such a rueful manner. Freddy removed his heavily muscled rump from the golden throne and towered before the squire.

The little whelp opened his mouth to speak; but Freddy would not take an answer. He lashed forwards with the speed of a jungle cat and grabbed the squire's head. He twisted and tore it clean off in a single visceral instant, using his immense manly strength. Blood pooled everywhere. Freddy stuck the squire's head on a pike and then whirled around and ordered the servants dead.

Nobody wronged King Freddy Fazbear.

Suddenly, Freddy sensed something was wrong. You see, being a King, Freddy had all the powers in existence. He was immortal, with the capability to move mountains and more. Freddy lifted his muscular and majestic muzzle to the sky and used his powers to see what was wrong. Immediately, it came to him.

His lover, Chica the Beautiful Chicken, was being held hostage by Foxy The Dumbass. Rage sorared through Freddy. Foxy The Dumbass was at it again! That cowardly little cur! Freddy spread his arms out wide, and suddenly a great spurt of manly King power left him. It whirled around and killed everyone in the room; they were nothing compared to King Freddy Fazbear.

The King summoned a sleek and majestic white stallion, the most amazing of all the equine creatures in the universe. Freddy summoned his immortal amazing golden armor onto his muscled body and jumped onto the sleek steed. He gave it a thrust with his powerful manly thighs; and it spread magical wings and burst through the ceiling.

They teleported to Foxy The Dumbass's lair using Freddy's amazing powers. Freddy majestically jumped off his steed, and while doing so gripping his armor with his powerful hands and tearing it clean off. It revealed his 1000 pack. Not a 6 pack; oh no. A 1000 pack. Because a King just has that many abs. His abs shined and glistened, and showed so much manly power and grace that it could cause a woman to die in an instant. He was a sight to behold.

Freddy stormed the door to Foxy The Dumbass's lair, causing it to go flying into the lair.

You see, Foxy was such a dumbass he didn't have the mental capacity to build a bigger liar. So when Freddy stormed the door with his immense strength, the door flew so fast and far that it nailed Foxy right in the forehead. In a single instant; the idiotic fox crumpled to the ground; dead, his forehead pooling from the blood.

Chica the Beautiful Chicken swooned as she saw her lover, the most amazing Freddy Fazbear, standing in the doorway. Immediately she began to burst into praising him and telling him how great he was, but he lifted a muscles finger and pressed it to her delicate lips. He uttered a quiet, "Shh."

Chica's eyes sparkled with lust. Freddy reached his glorious arms forward. The princess fell into his arms, and godly music played in the background. Doves flew everywhere. Freddy closed his eyes and reached his mouth forward to connect his manly mouth to Chica's for a romantic kiss…

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS IN HERE?! I GOTTA TAKE A PISS!"

The world shattered around King Freddy Fazbear. Queen Chica disappeared, and there was a faint noise of rapid banging somewhere.

And then Freddy Fazbear woke up.

The bear animatronic's rugged brown eyelids lazily peeled open and then fluttered shut. The world around him swam as his mind was clouded. There was a banging in the distance, and it got louder and louder.

More drowsiness flooded through him as he twisted his head around towards the blurry door; where the banging was emitting from. Freddy was slumped lazily against a hard, jagged surface. It felt like a shelf of some sort.

With some effort, the confused robot let his maw go slack and let out a gurgled roar at the door in a clouded attempt to get the banging to stop.

"Ahoy, wha' the shit?" The dirty pirate slang rang from the other side of the door. There was slight shuffling. "Fazbear?"

Reality began to come back to Freddy as he lifted his head and turned it in a rugged manner to study his surroundings. The style of the carpeted floor gave Freddy a clear realization of where he was. The Backstage room. He saw the ragged endoskeleton on the table and the suit heads lining the shelves. Freddy pressed his hand against his forehead and groaned.

The banging on the door resumed. "Freddy!"

Freddy's ears lifted and he turned his head again. It was Foxy. Freddy clenched his jaw tightly in annoyance and anger at the very least animatronic he wanted to see. " _What?!"_ He growled at the animatronic fox at the other side of the door. He looked around at the Backstage and began to push himself up; but immediately stopped. With a pained grunt he sank back on his robotic rump. "G-get me out of here!" Freddy growled, trying to sound angry to protect his pride from asking Foxy for help.

Freddy knew that the workers in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had properly tampered with his endoskeleton and robotics. That was why he felt like shit and also why he was in the Backstage. But why? They hadn't done that in months. What had they done it all of a sudden? The last time they'd done this was with Bonnie. And that hadn't been fun. It tooks weeks for the anxious bunny to get over it.

Freddy felt slightly nervous. Bonnie. Where was he? Where was Chica? How long had he been out?

"Foxy?" Freddy snarled again, his blue eyes flicking to the door.

The animatronic fox rattled the door some more, then stopped. "Oh, thar ye be Fazbitch! We've been lookin' everywhere fer ye. Suggested the backstage but that wee chicken wench wanted t' look fer ye other places 'n that damn wimp rabbit-" Foxy spoke with mockery in his voice. The bitter pirate had not an inch of kindness in his voice as he spat vulgarities under his breath at Bonnie.

The fox's rusty voice rattled through Freddy's cranium. "Stop." Freddy snarled in pain. "Go get them."

"EY, CHICA! I FOUND THE CRACKHEAD!"

Freddy's ears fell flat against his head and he clenched his jaw.

"What? Where is he?" The familiar voice of Chica The Chicken emitted from far away from the door. Chica's voice naturally could carry very far. Her voice box was louder than the rest of them. Or par with Foxy's.

"Backstage." Foxy responded gruffly.

"What?"

" _Backstage."_ Foxy responded, annoyance coating his voice.

"The stage? We already looked-"

"Goddammit, chicken, BACK. STAGE. Ye know, where they keep that piss-colored Freddy clone."

"Foxy, shut your mouth. I'm coming over. Can you open the door yourself?"

"Nay, it's locked. Hurry up 'n get 'im out, me circus have fuckin' water in 'em and I be about t' leak all o'er this floor."

"Jesus, Foxy, _dont."_

Through the other side of the door, there was loud rattling as Foxy moved over to Chica while bitterly clicking his tongue.

Through the haze, amusement flickered on Freddy's face at the banter. Chica wasn't afraid to put Foxy in his place. Sort of. In his opinion, she was too soft. At least to a piece of shit robot like Foxy.

The haze began to clear slightly and Freddy shook his head again. He was still worried. Bonnie, Bonnie… Where was he? He felt unease at being locked in here.

Freddy's eyes wandered, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw movement uncomfortably close to him, along with the sound of shuffling fabric. A bolt of unease rocketed through the bear as he slowly turned his head to see a limp, gold-colored mass slumped beside him. It was just slumped there, unmoving. It had pitch black eyes without pupils. No movement whatsoever.

It took Freddy a few seconds to realize what this was. The spare yellow bear suit. It had been disused for years, hence how terrible and unkempt it looked. He didn't know much about the limp suit's past, but apparently it had come from another restaurant in the pizzeria chain. Freddy honestly didn't know why they kept it around. He tried to act like he had never minded it, but inside, the suit scared the fuck out of him. It was too much… like him. Too similar. Chica and Foxy didn't mind it none, but it didn't scare anyone but him and Bonnie. Then again, Bonnie was afraid of everything.

Freddy turned his head to avoid having to look at the limp golden suit. But it was too damn close. Freddy planted his hands on the ground and lifted himself up a little; ignoring the nausea. He shuffled away from the suit slowly.

"Freddy? Are you in here?"

Chica. Her voice was clear now. Freddy turned his head to the direction of the door. "Yeah, I'm in here. Chica, what happened…?" Freddy grunted.

"The fuck do ye reckon? The lovely lovely staff messed wit' yer cutesy wee circus 'n shit. Dunno why, ye're jus' already _so perfect._ " Foxy snarled from the other side of the door.

Freddy internally sighed and wished he still had his mary-sue powers from his dream so he could throw the door in Foxy's face.

"Help me outta here." Freddy breathed, scratching his head slightly.

"Don't worry Freddy, we got it. Don't try to get up." Chica said as she began to rattle the door.

Freddy stopped a flattered smile from twitching on his maw. Chica was so nice, but Freddy always hated it when he was babied like that. Especially in front of Foxy. He was older than all of them.

As Chica and Foxy messed with the door to get it unlocked, Freddy exhaled a sigh and rested himself against the shelf; trying to avoid eye contact with the limp yellow bear suit. His dream began to come sweeping back to him and the bear shuttered. Ech, that was certainly unusual. But fever dreams like that were expected after you got basically your insides fucked with.

"Chica, jus' push it open!"

"No."

"Why the Davy Jones' locker nah? I have t' PISS. Nah t' mention Fazbastard be prolly dying in thar. Jus' bust it open."

"The staff will be all over us for breaking a door, you know that. He's fine."

Freddy shook his head. "I'm okay. Don't break the damn door down."

"We won't."

Foxy let out a loud agitated groan from the other side of the door. Suddenly there was the sound of trickling liquid.

"Foxy, _did you just-"_

 _"_ I did."

There was a muffled noise that sounded like Chica shoving Foxy. "Dammit Foxy, I almost got it. Go stand over there." She sighed impatiently while slamming her wet foot against the door; it seemed.

Freddy rubbed his forehead and began to get up slowly. He gave a groan of pain and turned his head towards the door. "Guys?" He sighed. "Let me get it open." He was tired of being the damsel in distress.

"No, Freddy, don't. You'll hurt yourself."

Freddy began to rise to his feet, but his foot suddenly gave out and he toppled to the ground with a twisted roar. "Fuck!"

Chica just sighed and continued rattling the door.

Freddy heard Foxy suddenly screech in agitation. "Ye know wha', 'tis bullshit. Who cares wha' the bloody staff reckon, _I gotta go._ "

"Foxy, get back over-"

It was too late. With a screech, the fox went barreling at the door. His body connected with the door frame, and it went flying into the room. Freddy eyes widened and he lurched himself to the side to avoid the flying door.

" _Dammit,_ Foxy!" Chica growled.

Freddy removed his hand from his eyes to see the animatronic fox lying on the broken down door. The bear snarled and began to struggle to his feet.

"Freddy, are you alright?" Chica said slowly as she approached him while shaking her head.

With a spout of rage for Foxy getting them in trouble, Freddy flew forward and grabbed Foxy's skinny metal throat. "You idiot!" Freddy gasped. "You're gonna get us in trouble!" He shook the robot angrily and began to lift a paw to strike.

Foxy simply shrugged his skinny shoulders. The fox swung a paw forward and blocked Freddy's blow with an embarrassing amount of ease. Freddy growled.

"Guys." Chica said, stepping over the door to pull the hostile robots apart. "We need to make sure Freddy is alright." She looked at him carefully. "Freddy?"

Freddy's head was spinning. His entire body hurt terribly. What had the staff tampered with? It didn't ever hurt this bad usually. He snapped his head up, his vision swirled as he suddenly stumbled slightly in the direction of Foxy.

With a sharp hiss Foxy threw his robotic hand forward to stop Freddy from falling into him. He stuck it in the bear's chest. "Don't fall on me, ye fat fuck." He snapped his teeth in his enemy's direction.

Freddy gave another growl and pulled away. Chica looked very concerned. She took a step forwards. "Freddy, what hurts the worst?"

"Nothing." Freddy said as calmly as he could despite the fact he felt as if he had been run over 15 times by a semi truck. "I'm fine. W-we need- to fix the door." He said, trying to stop the obvious struggle in his voice.

"To hell with the door. Your circuits are messed up and you are not well-"

Freddy felt his robotic body get hot with absolute embarrassment. His face seemed to flush. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be the strong one and hold Bonnie and Chica together as a band. He didn't have a crush or nothing on Chica… no. He couldn't be babied like this. He was the strongest of them all. "I'm FINE. Leave it alone." Freddy snapped, then his face seemed to flush even more.

Chica pulled back and her face twisted in bitter understanding rather than hurt. She pulled away and sighed.

Freddy couldn't **bear** looking at Chica after snapping at her. He turned away and looked down at the door. "Let's fix this door." He breathed roughly.

He bent down and grabbed it with a wobbly motion. Behind him he heard Foxy once again open his bitch ass mouth. "Sorry Chica, but obviously yer mate here be _much_ too tough t' even receive the smallest o' concerns." The canine rumbled matter-of-factly. Chica only sighed and shook her head in response. She didn't help Freddy with the door, instead stood to the side and eyed him carefully.

 _Good._ Freddy thought slowly. _I don't need help-_

Suddenly his circuits busted and the bear toppled to the ground without a single notion.

"-Ahaha! He faceplanted!"

"Foxy, shut up!"

Dragged. He was being dragged.

Freddy was barely conscious. His vision was sliding in and out but he knew he was being dragged. Robotic arms had him under his armpits and was dragging him against the carpet very carefully. He felt plastic on his head and realized it was the bottom of Chica's beak. His blue eyes flickered and he realized Chica was dragging him with Foxy swaggering alongside.

 _Fuck my life. And fuck the staff for doing a piss poor robotics job._

His vision swam as he inclined his head in the direction of Chica. He let his jaw go slack. "Chica-" He sputtered.

 _I hate this so much._

Chica stopped and looked down at him. "Freddy," She said quickly, her violet eyes wide. "Can you walk?"

Freddy dragged his feet a little under him and then his face felt hot when he realized he could barely move them. "Urgh-" Was all the robot could muster before he was interrupted.

"GLORY! Chica, drop 'im!" Foxy yelled.

"What?!" Chica asked. "What for?!"

"The bastard be on FIRE!"

Freddy had not noticed the incredible burning sensation on his head and shoulders until now. Horror flashed through him as he realized that he was, in fact, burning.

Chica gave one of her rare cuss words and dropped Freddy. He launched himself up to put the fire out, but before he could he felt the all-too-familiar metal hook of Foxy's slam into his cranium. The force of the hook was so great the last thing Freddy felt was his head being pulled from his endoskeleton before everything went black.

"-God, this is terrible."

"Is he okay? C-chica, what happened?!

"It's okay, Bonnie, he's just malfunctioning a little."

"But why?! Aren't the staff supposed to be fixing us?"

"Aye, they be supposed t', but obviously they fucked up on Fazzy here. Maybe they be finally puttin' this useless fatass outta business."

"W-what?"

"I be pullin' yer leg, scorte. Unfortunately."

"I think he's waking up."

Freddy let his jaw go slack as a low, gurgling groan left him. He slumped backwards and felt himself leaning against a torn body. He realized it was Foxy.

With a grunt, he jerked himself back up. "Wh-what?" Freddy grunted.

"Oh goodie, ye're awake." Foxy growled from behind him. Freddy felt the robot's metal hook tearing at his head. He reached a paw forward to sluggishly knock Foxy's paw away, but when he placed his hand on his head all he felt was metal.

Freddy's black endoskeleton eyes widened. "My head!" He instinctively began to pull away.

"Freddy!" Chica said as she rushed over. "Calm down, we're fixing you-"

But Freddy still struggled. _This is against the rules, this is against the rules-_

Suddenly Foxy hooked his hook on the back of Freddy's bowtie and jerked the plastic accessory back to where Freddy was forced to be pulled back. He was too weak to pull away.

"S- _stop!_ " Freddy snarled through gritted teeth.

"Stop being a wee shit," Foxy snarled hatefully in his ear, "I be helpin' ye. Nah like I've got a choice. Stay fuckin' still."

Freddy's common sense ultimately outlasted his arrogance as he realized there was nothing he could do but let Foxy fix him. He leaned back slightly and gave a sigh. His exposed endoskeleton head was banging painfully. It seemed funny to him he could even see right at all.

Chica stood to the side, watching Foxy pull at Freddy's endoskeleton head carefully. Out of the corner of his eye, Freddy saw Bonnie. Relief surged through him at the sight of the young, anxious rabbit.

Bonnie and Freddy had a strong bond. Freddy wanted to protect the young, fearful rabbit. The lavender animatronic began stepping forward to walk towards Freddy.

"Bonnie." Freddy said as he turned his head to look at the rabbit. "You okay?"

"Yeah." The rabbit said softly as he got in his knees to be level with Freddy. Not like he was very tall in the first place. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Freddy breathed, placing his hands on his lap. "You're not scared, right, Bon?"

Bonnie shook his head. "I'm okay."

Freddy grunted slightly as Foxy gave a hard tug while he worked.

Bonnie swallowed, then began speaking again. "Why did the staff mess with your circuits? How come-"

There was a grunt behind Freddy and then another hard tug to his endoskeleton wires. "Excuse me, rabbit, I'd hate t' interrupt this lovely natter but I be busy savin' our fatherly fuckface's life. Kindly piss off."

Bonnie dug his teeth into his lip and his face twisted into an expression of embarrassment. He scooted away from Freddy before the bear could object.

"The hell did you do that for, you little cunt?" Freddy growled as he pulled away from Foxy.

The robotic fox dragged him right back against him. "So I won't fuck anythin' up. But-"

"But you're a selfish piece of shit, so you're going to fix me to protect save yourself." Freddy finished as he dug his hands into the ground.

Foxy tugged harder than he ever had, snapping Freddy back onto the stool the robot was sitting on. "Aye, aye aye, _that's it_." He hissed, hatred ringing off his voice.

There was silence. At this point Bonnie had wandered away, sensing the soon-to-be fight in between the fox and the bear. Foxy broke the silence. "I be nah the monster ye reckon I am, Freddy."

Freddy narrowed his eyes. "Sure didn't seem like it when you were tearing a little girl's skull open. Sure didn't seem like it when you taunted and beat Bonnie back then and now, sure didn't seem like it when you tore the security guard to shreds at the old restaurant, sure didn't-"

Silence reigned. Freddy could feel his enemy shaking with rage as he roughly put Freddy's burning circuits back together. Suddenly, with a screech, Foxy snapped his hands forwards and shoved Freddy to the ground.

"I BE DONE. I don't 'ave t' listen t' yer shir, ye wee FUCK. Ye 'ave yer wee piss party wit' yer cute wee fuckin' band, I'll- I'll.."

Freddy snapped a hand forwards and grabbed his suit head. He quickly shoved it on his endoskeleton, masking his robotic parts. Just as he was done, what he anticipated would happen happened.

The fox threw himself at Freddy with a roar. Unlucky for Foxy, Freddy was operational now. He snapped a hand forwards and dug his hand into Foxy's throat, and then twisted, chunking the smaller robot to the ground. But Foxy was quick. He surged up, his cracked teeth flashing through the air for Freddy's head.

Freddy knew Foxy's every move. He dove to the side, Foxy's teeth only scraping his suit. But Foxy must've knew him as well. The fox landed and then dropped to his hands and his knees, and then kicked out like a wild bull, bucking Freddy in the back. Freddy whirled around and grabbed Foxy by his torn spine, but Foxy twisted around and began snapping at the bear's chest. They both fell to the ground in a rabid struggle.

But Chica was still standing there, and she took action. The chicken animatronic stomped forwards. _"Enough."_ She growled.

"YE DON'T CONTROL ME, YE WHORE!" Foxy screamed wildly. He whirled around and flew at her before Freddy could react. He was out of control and Chica knew it. She curled her robotic hands into fists and then brought them both up onto below Foxy's already-broken-jaw, causing him fox to snap back with a screech.

Freddy grabbed the a-wall fox by the armpits and hauled him into the ground. "Fucking quit, asshole." Freddy snarled as he brought his foot down on Foxy's spine.

The fox seemed to go limp under Freddy's foot. He exhaled a rough sigh and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for the help, Foxy." Chica said quietly, her eyes holding mixed emotions.

Freddy narrowed his eyes down at Foxy. He leaned down and shook him roughly, not being gentle at all. He absent-mindedly removed his foot from Foxy. "Get the fuck up, you little bastar-"

Without warning, Foxy planted his robotic hands against the ground and surged upwards, grabbing Freddy's arm with a single snap of his powerful teeth. Freddy roared in alarm and immediately pulled back to free his arm from Foxy's metallic grip. He tried to punch Foxy hard with a fist from his other arm to try to let go.

Chica let out an agitated groan and then rushed forward to pull them apart. She grabbed Foxy and began to jerk him back.

Freddy had to admit he underestimated Chica's strength. Within several motions, she managed to roughly pull Foxy from Freddy's arm. And even though Foxy was skinnier than hell, he still held his ground very well. The fact that Chica could pull him off so easily was impressive.

Freddy just wished she had been able to keep his arm from going flying off with them.

Both robots went tumbling to the ground. They were both snapped to attention by Freddy's agonized roar.

Holy hell, it _hurt._ Pain blinded Freddy's vision as he stumbled back. He struggled to grip from where his arm used to be.

Chica's eyes widened and she shoved the formerly enraged Foxy off of her. "Freddy! _Fucking_ -" She shook her head as she staggered up and went over to him. She looked at his robotic arm hole. (what the fuck is an arm hole lawl)

"It's fine." Chica said slowly. "Your entire arm isn't gone-"

"IT FUCKING _HURTS_!" Freddy roared. And God, it did. It hurt like hell itself.

From where Foxy was sprawled on the ground, he rolled over and looked at the commotion. _"Ha!"_ He spat with a smile stretching on his maw. "If only 'twas yer fuckin' operational wires being ripped outta ye!"

Despite being in immense pain, goddammit, Freddy still had his undying hatred for Foxy and his bullshit.. He surged towards Foxy, but before he could wring the robot's neck, Chica stopped him by planting her hand on his robotic stomach. "Wait a second!" She said as she stared at where half of Freddy's arm had used to be. "I think I see something-"

" _What?"_ Freddy hissed in pain as he tried to pull from Chica.

She simply pulled him even closer to her and studied his stump. "The circuits they messed with are inside here." She said slowly. "I can tell from the change pattern. They're not like mine."

"There?" Freddy wheezed, opening an eye. "But that's where-"

"Where the voice box be." Foxy finished for him as he strutted forwards. He grinned widely at Freddy. His cracked teeth glinted in the dark. Freddy's ears flattened against his skull in pure irritation.

"Then they tampered with your voice box coding, then." Chica said. Her beak twitched into a frown. "But why?"

"They don't do that unless there's a really important announcement." Freddy said slowly as he rubbed his shoulder, which was starting to badly ache.

"Maybe now they be gonna come out 'n tell the kids today how much o' an insufferable yellowbelly Freddy mighty is."

"What could the announcement?" Freddy asked, paying attention to Chica and not Foxy. Was better that way. A sense of dread creeping up on him. They almost never did announcements unless they were immensely important. Was it something bad?

"We're going to find out." Chica said as she gestured for Freddy to sit down. The factual animatronic then turned to Foxy. "Foxy, go to the Backstage area and get the management laptop on the table and then see if you can find a wrench in there." She said as she glanced at the clock.

Freddy followed her lavender gaze. 4:56 AM. They didn't have much time. They were luckier than hell they didn't have a night watchman in the building to hear all this noise.

Foxy's eyes lit up with mock excitement. "Blow me down! Am I the ERRAND LAD now?! Wha' an honor!" He lifted his robotic hand in pressed it against his chest and bowed. "Aye, m'proud beauty, Queen Chicken, I will retrieve these items o' utmost importance fer-"

"Fucking GO." Freddy snarled while his shoulder throbbed.

"'And fer the period monster, no less! I be on me way!" The broken animatronic mocked. He whirled around, kicked his legs out disdainfully, and then headed for the Backstage.

Chica sighed and sank down beside Freddy. "Jesus, I hope the announcement is nothing bad." She muttered.

"Don't worry Chica." Freddy said as he tried to massage his stinging shoulder without looking too pained. "I'm sure it's nothing big." But Freddy knew he was lying to himself. It was something big. They never tampered with the animatronics, not even for announcements unless it was something extremely important.

Minutes passed. The minutes stretched into a full 30 minutes of waiting for Foxy. Bonnie had returned to the stage and flopped down beside Chica lightly and stayed quiet.

As soon as the minutes stretched into 40 full minutes of waiting for Foxy, Freddy got tired of wasting precious time and began to rise to his feet. "What's taking that motherfucker so long?" Freddy spat. He began to step off the stage while gripping at his still missing arm. He wanted to find out what the hell was going on and that damn better-off-dead fox was taking too long.

"Freddy, come back!" Chica said as she jumped to her feet. Freddy ignored her and began climbing off the stage, only to be staring into the glowing yellow eyes of the pirate animatronic. He had a metal wrench gripped in his teeth and a laptop under his arm. He climbed up the stage, bumped shoulders roughly with Freddy, and then made his way over to Chica.

Freddy turned his head to glare and muttered darkly several vulgarities. He moved back to the box and sat down slowly.

Carefully taking the wrench and laptop from Foxy, Chica set them both on the table. She took a steady look at the wrench and then handed it to Foxy. "Here," She said carefully. "Foxy, could you connect his voice box? You know more about the endoskeltons than any of us do."

Freddy wrinkled his nose. It was true, the only thing Foxy was really good for was that he knew a whole lot about the endoskeleton. Years on being in disarray, the out-of-order animatronic had always tried to find ways to fix his many permanent injuries. He never did fix himself, but his efforts made him very knowledgable.

Foxy looked at her with dark, hateful eyes. But he was surprisingly quiet, and just nodded roughly and grabbed the wrench from Chica.

Odd. He was almost never quiet like that. But Foxy suffered a lot of mood swings, so Freddy didn't mind it. He didn't fucking care, good for him for shutting his mouth.

Foxy didn't bother looking at Freddy as he roughly stuck the wrench inside of his arm hole arm began to twist, brushing cords out of the way without pulling them off to get the voice box while Chica began to power up the laptop. Freddy winced and growled softly in pain, resisting the urge to hit Foxy again.

"This is going t' make yer voice sound even dumber, Fazfuck." Foxy warned with mockery. Nope, pretty much still the same Foxy. He then stuck the wrench in the voice box area and carefully undid several of the circuits.

"F-UCK-F-CCKKK-FFF-" Freddy tried to give out a simple cuss word, but his voice suddenly sounded like 12 year old Morgan Freeman who just inhaled a shitload of smoke. Bonnie gave a quiet giggle from beside him. Freddy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stay quiet.

Foxy smiled, looking proud of himself as he stretched the voice box circuits out and then handed them to Chica.

Chica used the scanner attached to the laptop to scan the circuits (Author doesn't know jack shit about animatronic robotics) and then sat back and waited for them to pop up on the screen. "Crap." The chicken muttered, biting her lip slightly. "It's not showing up."

"C-Can't this wait till tomorrow on stage when Freddy says it himself?" Bonnie asked carefully while he drew in the carpet with a finger.

"IT'S bEtER tOO KN-KNWO N-NOW S-SO-" Freddy forgot that his voice box was detached and immediately shut his mouth, his eyes wide with embarrassment. Foxy burst out roaring with laughter, and it didn't help that even Chica betrayed him and gave a chuckle.

Sure enough, the scripts showed up on the computer screen. Chica leaned forwards and immediately set to reading them. Freddy struggled in his seat in an attempt to see what they said as well. He couldn't read very well but it was worth a shot. Even Foxy stretched his neck over to see what it said.

Silence reigned. Freddy still couldn't see it, but dread coursed through him as he saw Chica's eyes get progressively wider and wider as she read the words.

Foxy couldn't read very well either, but he could read good enough of understand what the text said, because he leaned back away from Chica and rubbed his face. "Oh, blimey, we be in fer it now." The fox grumbled.

"wHA-T?!" Freddy nearly screamed, unable to control his prepubescent sounding voice.

Chica's eyes twitched slightly and she straightened herself up.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked anxiously, his ears falling over his eyes.

Chica blinked and looked at Foxy and Bonnie, and then to Freddy.

"We're going to a zoo."

Freddy couldn't register that at first. A zoo? Where they kept wild animals in cages in shit? But-

The 6 AM bell rang out, loud and clear in the building.

"AH, FUCKING DAVY JONES' LOCKER, IT'S THE BELL!" Foxy yelped, staggering to his metal feet.

Freddy forgot about the zoo momentarily and whipped his head around upon hearing keys being dangled. He saw the knob to the front door near the party area, where employees usually entered, start to turn.

Freddy sprang to his feet, grabbed the stunned-at-the-news Bonnie, and hurled them both for the stage. He pushed the guitar into Bonnie's hands and frantically grabbed for his microphone. Luckily, the staff member was having a hard time getting the back door upon.

Chica charged the stage as well and nearly slipped on her cupcake as she grabbed it and straightened herself up.

Freddy let his jaw go slack, but then he realized something.

 _Mother of God, my voice box-_

"fOxY!" Freddy called out to the fox frantically in his broken, twisty voice, panicked desperation rising in him.

"FUCK NO, Fazzy! I be nah gettin' in trouble fer yer 9-year-old voice!" Foxy singsonged over his shoulder with tender mockery. A twisted, hateful grin spread across his face as he raced down the hallway, to Pirate Cove.

 _THIS PIECE OF SHIT BALTO REJECT-_ Freddy couldn't finish his thought, because just then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ruff Start

**Authors Note:**

 **Yo.**

 **Please forgive the spelling mistakes you may see, I rushed to upload this and forgot spellcheck. My apologies.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Ruff Start

Freddy tried very hard to stand as straight and as stiff as a ruler as the staff member walked through the door. But heavy dread was creeping up on him and filling him with horror. His damn voice box was still detached. He had to _talk_ with that! And not even mentioning the staff would surely notice the detached circuits.

Freddy was just relieved he had been able to snap his arm back into place throughout the whole commotion to get back on the stage.

Freddy couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the staff member. He hummed as he walked over to the table. And then Freddy realized.

 _They left me backstage._

Without thinking, the horror at the fact they would realize he had moved from where they had left him when changing his voice box overwhelmed him and the bear sucked in. Chica realized this too, and she swayed on her claw-toed feet with anxiety.

The man, who Freddy recognized as the day shift guard, turned his eyes from the table and sure enough was now staring straight at the iconic bear animatronic they had left in the backstage for the night. The staffer's face wrinkled in confusion. "Wait a minute, we left Freddy backstage when we-" The human turned his head towards the door and then looked back at Freddy. A smile twitched upon his face and his scrawny shoulders lifted in a shrug.

"Servos must've locked up again, huh, Freddy?"

Relief surged through Freddy. He wanted to nod his head vigorously, but of course; he couldn't. They couldn't know the animatronics could respond to human contact, the government would be all over that shit. So instead he just stood stiffly to the stage.

The staff member walked to the stage and hopped on it, and then reached forwards to Freddy's chest. He gripped at the plastic bowtie on his chest and straightened it slightly. "There we go." He hummed. "That was bothering me."

Freddy had seen this man before a few times. He probably was the new guy with the day shift. And terribly OCD at that.

The man then studied how Bonnie and Chica were doing, and then hopped off to go check on Foxy. He returned minutes later. Of course Foxy wouldn't cause any trouble with the staff because he was a selfish bastard and kept his precious self out of trouble.

Minutes stretched into hours as the staff flocked the building to prepare for the day. Freddy couldn't stop thinking and worrying about his busted voice box. This was going to get him in so much trouble. He tried to focus his mind on other things and even find a strategy on how to fix it; but there was nothing he could do. Not while he was poised on the stage in front of all the humans.

There were two things Freddy mainly worried about. The band, the company, and his performance on stage. His voice box being fucked up would ruin the whole experience and probably make some kid start hysterically sobbing.

Chica, who was to the right of him, obviously looked like she was flustered over the news about the apparent zoo they were going to. She kept turning her head around, deep in thought. Bonnie just was letting his eyes wander.

When a few of the staff had left the room, Freddy tried to take his mind off the box and focus it on other things. That zoo.

He refused to believe they were going to an actual zoo. No, that was too good to be true. Unfortunately, he was stuck in this building for a very long time as he and the band were designed to be. It was probably just a marketing campaign, only good for the company. And so, Freddy paid no mind to it.

But it was clear Bonnie was very worried about it, more so than Chica. He was nibbling at his fingers and shifting uncomfortably on stage. When they were out of human's sights for a spitting minute, Freddy turned slightly and nudged Bonnie with his goot; signaling the young and anxious rabbit to calm the fuck down.. The bunny only seemed to get worse. _Is it really that big of a deal?_ Freddy wondered. But Bonnie was Bonnie, and Chica was Chica. Freddy was there to guide them. He didn't expect them to understand.

And finally, the doors to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened.

The day began like most days began. Children come running in with their exhausted, possibly jet-lagged parents and began flailing around and touching everything in sight.

Since the day had begun, the band's movement pattern was powered on and Freddy was now allowed to move. They weren't supposed to sing or talk yet, so Freddy just twitched and moved around. He could say some cheap corny phrases if he wanted too; but he wanted to prolong not talking as long as he could possibly manage.

Chica stepped in and was the first to begin talking on terms with her script. She said a bunch of kiddy jokes and bad puns to keep everyone entertained. Bonnie was waving and twitching his ears.

Freddy tried to remain quiet but still operate so nobody got concerned. He tried waving at the kids, but this turned out to be a bad idea because it directed the drooling, brattish children to him and instead of the poor arcade machines they were torturing.

Some fat slovenly kid with a striped shirt and a giant ice cream in his hand came bolting over as fast as his stubby legs could possibly carry him. "I found Freddy!" The kid giggled. Freddy recognized him as a regular to the restaurant.

 _Of course you found me, you've only been here 900 times and inhaled half the fucking kitchen._ Freddy thought grudgingly. Still trying to not speak, he moved around, waved, and twitched his ears. For effect, he let his jaw go slack and flop open and close so people would think he was singing.

More children began coming over. Freddy felt dread creep up his robotic spine. Chica wouldn't be the only one talking. Freddy's eyes narrowed and turned to give Bonnie a glare. Fear be damned, Bonnie couldn't be staring into space like that. Bonnie's eyes dropped as he met Freddy's gaze.

"Well, kiddos, how about we-we- hear a little morning diddy from everyone's fa-avorite rabbit, B-Bonnie the Bunny! How about it, Bon?" Chica sang, her eyes flickering over to Bonnie. While she was on script; her voice sounded more like a robot. It always kind of unsettled Freddy.

The kids cheered earth-shatteringly loudly to the point Freddy almost felt his body wrack. He forced his eyelids up as he anticipated Bonnie tol start.

But he wasn't. _Goddammit._ Freddy's mind screamed to God for mercy as the bear turned once again to look at the rabbit. Nothing. Freddy clenched his jaw. Now they were all being quiet. What was Bonnie afraid of NOW? The zoo? _Goddammit, we're not even GOING THERE!_ Freddy thought in abstract frustration.

"HEY!" The fat kid yelled. "Momma, why aren't they singing?"

"I don't know, baby." The mother muttered as she tired rubbed her head.

"That weird dog thing was more fun than these losers!" One smaller kid cried. He picked up a plastic cup and hurled it at Chica. It hit her smack-dab in the forehead. Freddy saw her eyelids lift in a frustrated twitch. The children were beginning to riot.

"Please don't throw things at the band, okay?" The day shift guard said gently as he approached the crowd. He blinked up at the band. "What's the issue?" He asked a parent.

"The animals stopped singing." A probably-hungover dad said as he restrained a screeching baby to his chest. "Do somethin'."

The security guard looked up at Freddy and a deep concerned frown etched on his face. He muttered something under his breath and turned to the parents. "Their servos might need to warm up a little. They tend to still lock up as the day-"

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" One girl with pig-tails cried as she squirmed in a chair. "Just fiiixx thheeem! I wanna hear Freeedddy!" She whined while flinging her sleeved arms.

The guard hid a sigh with a rehearsed smile on his face and then trotted up to Freddy. More dread wracked the animatronic bear as the staffer grabbed Freddy's head and pulled him, causing him to bend down; and much to Freddy's horror he was powerless to stop him.

The guard inspected Freddy's head servos located on the crevice of his neck and pulled at them gently with a spare screwdriver. He had his arm wrapped tightly around Freddy's head with the bear's face resting on his knee. Freddy just flinched uncomfortably. He released Freddy, looking slightly concerned as he went over to Bonnie and Chica to do the same while the kids whined in protest to the delay.

In desperation, Chica began singing again. God smiled upon them and Bonnie finally raised his voice to join Chica for the sake of not getting in trouble. The guard looked them both up and down and then looked to Freddy.

 _Dammit._

Another staffer walked over to see what the guard was doing. The guard walked over to the edge of the stage and muttered what was happening to the other man. He said something back, and the guard returned. "Come on Freddy," He muttered crossly as he took Freddy's head in his arms once again and pulled him back down, "Not today; of _all days._ "

Freddy thought back to his script being changed. His jaw clenched. _Is it really… that important?_

The guard took Freddy's top jaw in his hand and lifted it, opening Freddy's mouth. The kids raised their voices in unnecessary commentary to what the guard was doing. The guard reached into Freddy's stoic mouth and touch the endoskeleton jaw, and opened it. Another staffer came back to monitor the guard.

He reached a screwdriver in and rested the tip of it on the inactive, unbeknownstly broken voice box resting inside Freddy's endo-jaw.

 _I'm going to rip Foxy a brand new torso._

And then twisted the control wire once; thus forcing Freddy's voice to run.

 _Dammit!_

The guard pulled out of Freddy's mouth and closed his jaw, and then raised the animatronic back up. He patted Freddy's side and then returned to the tables. "Alright kids, sorry for the delay!"

"Shhhii-" Chica hissed beside him in a low-voice that nobody could hear. Bonnie was still just staring.

Freddy lifted his head, and felt his broken voice box beginning to hum in starting. Freddy had no choice but to open his mouth, and speak.

" **HHHH-EEEEEYYYY K-K-ID-S!"**

The minute Freddy spoke, one kid screamed and instantly burst into tears. Thanks to the broken voice box because of Foxy's work, his voice had gotten worse. It was staggering, earth-shatteringly high-pitched, shrill and horrifying.

The sudden volume of Freddy's broken voice caused the walls of the pizzeria to literally seem to vibrate. A baby started squealing louder than it had been and a child ran up and started pounding on Freddy's foot. "Talk normal, you dumb bear!" He whined over the other crying kids.

In near panic at the absolute mess he was making of a seemingly important day, Freddy tried to keep his voice from opening again; but no luck. It flopped open again.

" **WWWWWEEEL-COM-E TO FRRRRRRRRRR-EEEEEEEEEEEE-"**

"MOMMA, FREDDY SOUNDS LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER! MAKE IT STOP!" A boy cried as he ran circles around his exhausted mother.

 _I'm that bad?!_ Freddy thought in pure desperation. He had never heard the singer's music, but most of the kids said he sounded terrible. Not the girls, though. They worshipped the boy like a god.

Freddy heard Chica vibrating with rage from beside him. A kid was trying to climb on her. Bonnie had his head lowered and his ears covering his eyes; in a stoic pose trying to avoid the situation. No surprise there. But Chica looked like she was about to blow.

The thing about Chica, she was the most…. disobedient animatronic of the band. The chicken had a very sweet personality Freddy was fond of, but her temperament was on par with Foxy's. When she got mad, _she got mad,_ and she became a speeding train nobody could stop. There were times when during showtime she could break her script and yell at the kids, or even at some points snapping her beak at kids when they tried to touch her. At first glance, this always freaked Freddy out and he would get frustrated at her for doing that, as it put their very existence at risk.

But lucky for them all, humans didn't think highly of robot intelligence. They thought the animatronics just ran on their script, and did everything and only what the humans programmed them to do. But that was not so, but the humans never even considered the idea. They always thought Chica's outbursts were born of some programmer messing with her coding. Some people had even gotten unfairly fired for Chica's outbursts. But she continued to do it, because her rage was something impossible to be sated.

So you can imagine the situation they were in now was going to set her off rather quickly. And boy; it definitely did.

The minute chaos burst in the show stage room, the day shift guard came rushing up once again with a few other staffers. "What the hell did you do?!" A large man Freddy recognized as the very-feared manager bellowed at the day shift guard.

"I- don't know! I forced the v-oice box to…" The guard said in fear as he rushed up to Freddy. He pounced onto the stage and grabbed Freddy's head, trying to hold his maw close.

"Did we mess up the voice programming?" A man standing beside the fuming manager quipped.

"If my kid doesn't stop crying in the next five minutes-" One anger parent growled over the chaos. "I'm sueing this place for all it's got!"

"FIX IT, Scott!" The manager snarled at the day shift guard. "Or I'll FIRE you!"

 _Scott?_ Freddy thought as his mouth ran uncontrollably. He fixed his azure eyes on the desperate man. _That's his name?_

The animatronics were very familiar with the day shift guard; but they never knew his name until now. He was a gracious, kind man that Freddy loved being around. He was the only man that really gave a damn about the robots; the closest relationship they all had ever gotten to have with a human. He was there all the time, and he took his job very seriously. He was a lovely person. Chica absolutely adored him.

 _They might fire him…_

"No, don't- I can…" Scott pleaded as he snapped Freddy's uncontrollable jaw open and began working inside. "Don't fire me- it's all I got…"

 _That's right…_ Freddy thought. Scott was a struggling man. Freddy would overhear him talking about how much he valued his job; that's why he was there all the time. He said it was all that was holding his family together.

Freddy thought further. Why did Scott need the job so much? His family… one of his children was hurt, from what he heard; long ago. Had it been here? Why was Scott so connected to this place?

 _Was his child-_

 _Yeah…_

Dread and anguish creeped up Freddy's spine. His kid had been the boy bitten by Foxy, months ago. Scott's child was the 'Bite of 87' victim, _all because of fucking Foxy._ Freddy remembered the guard would tell no one; yet Freddy knew. Because Scott had always been there- and this job was all he had left.

 _And I'm about to get him fired. I have to do something._

Freddy moved his head slightly into Scott's shoulder, only for his head to be forced grudgingly back into place. "Stop." The man hissed to the robot. He tugged and pulled at Freddy's vibrating voice box in a crazed attempt to shut it off.

Freddy casted his eyes to the side to see Chica seething with rage. He could feel her rage bubbling off of her.

"Well, Scott?!" The manager boomed, covering his ears to shield himself from the deafening noise of Freddy's voice. "You have five minutes- or I'll-"

Chica's head snapped up, her eyelids flew open and her hands threw up in the air, and she shrieked; "M-mayBE IF YOU ALL DIDN'T FUCKING SUCK BALLS AT ROBOT PROGRAMMING, THE VOICE BOX WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN-" Her voice cut off as she lowered her head, getting control of herself as she puffed in fury.

Bonnie lowered his head in defeat. Bonnie was good at being able to tell when they were screwed or not.

Upon Chica decimating her entire character, everyone flew into chaos. Scott, in near tears, tore himself from Freddy's head. "I didn't program her to say that!" He cried.

A good thing about the restaurant, is that this wasn't the first time mishaps had happened. Another good thing, Freddy was rather good at putting things to swift end through force.

While Scott scampered about the stage, Freddy took this opportunity to slip his robotic hand inside his mouth, grab his voice box; and promptly tear it out of its sockets.

Hours passed.

Maybe saying the staffer's sucked at robotics programming was a little dramatic.

The writer could take her time to benevolently explain what happened after Freddy ripped his voice box, but damnit, I don't do this for pay. If I was being freelanced to write a squirrel porno, sure- this would be different.

After Freddy tore off his voice box, a staffer pulled the plug on all three of them to put an end to the chaos. After that, they spent the next three hours in the operating rooms backstage, putting them temporarily inactive while they worked to see the problem. Scott, luckily, kept his job. Though he was relieved for the rest of the day because it was near the end of his shift by the time they were done operating; and he was so stressed he looked sick.

They never found the source of Chica's outbreak, but of course they never suspected she spoke out of free will, so they tested her for a lazy 10 minutes (a new record!) and then declared it a random whitelisted script error, probably programmed as a prank. And Fredy was fixed with a brand new voice box that wasn't even positioned right in his fucking mouth. Thanks, staff. Though he was at least grateful it was decently operational.

After they were all fixed, the workers returned to the dining room to make a public apology. It was the afternoon now.

Freddy stood beside Chica. Out of sights of the humans, he nudged her. "You made it worse." Freddy grumbled. He couldn't hide the fact he was pissed at her.

Chica lowered her head and shook it. "Freddy, what did you expect me to do? Sit there and let them nearly fire Scott?"

"And so to protect Scott, you go off and cuss in front of a bunch of kids?!" Freddy raised his voice. "I don't care how angry you get; you keep outbursting like that and they'll have our heads!"

Chica clenched her beak. "Your fancy fucking title doesn't give you any authority over any of us, Freddy." She hissed. "Back off of me! I don't care what you think."

Freddy's eyes shone with rage, though he tried to hide the fact that his pride had just been stabbed hearing Chica say that. Freddy and Chica argued, they did, not as much as Foxy but they did. It felt like sort of a power struggle sometimes. Fredy rubbed his jaw in anger and stomped away from the chicken.

"I heard Foxy laughing at us…" Bonnie muttered in a low voice.

"Who cares?!" Chica growled. "Is that so surprising? Let him laugh."

 _She's just angry._ Freddy thought bitterly as he stood to the side. _I have authority over her… she dosen't know what she's talkin' about._

Freddy could tell Bonnie was uncomfortable. He didn't care. Maybe Foxy was right about one thing; Freddy needed to stop babying the rabbit. He needed to stop letting his problems get in the way of helping them out.

"Suck it up." Freddy growled over his shoulder at Bonnie. "You're just like us- there's nothing wrong with you. Help us next time."

So, as you can see, the band wasn't quite a merry bunch, not all the time. They were flawed, greatly.

The animatronics were left in the operating room until nightfall. They never got back on stage to make that announcement. In fact, it had been taken off of Freddy's script; he could feel it.

 _Did they change their minds about that zoo business?_

When nightfall came rolling around, the animatronics were moved to the hallways. As Freddy was being wheeled, he took a moment to look up at where they were taking him. A door.

 _An exit door? Why?_

As they were set down, the two men took a minute to talk.

"You ready to lock up?" The first man inquired.

"Yeah." The other guy said, trotting over and moving Bonnie off the cart. "So when's the truck going to be here?"

"3:20 AM." The other man confirmed.

"How long do you reckon it'll take for them to make it to the zoo?"

 _The- what…?_

"Depends. The truck might make a few stops." The second guy said, patting Bonnie's side. He smiled. "Bonnie has always been my favorite. I'm glad we're going through with this zoo thing. It'll be great."

"Hmm." The first man shrugged. "I dunno… I'm just hoping they don't malfunction."

"Today was just a mishap. It's already been announced… no going back now." The man grinned at Freddy. "They'll do fine at the zoo. Let's lock up."

And so, they did. And as the night began and the pizzeria was locked up, Freddy stood in shock. Chica walked up to his side.

Freddy stared off into the hallway, digesting what they had just heard.

 _We're actually going to a zoo._

 _We're going somewhere that's not the pizzeria._

A wide grin etched on Freddy's face as he was overwhelmed with excitement.

"Told you." Chica mused with a shrug.

"A zoo…?" Bonnie whimpered. "But- aren't those dangerous?"

"That video you saw of that hippo was fake, Bon." Chica said, smiling over her shoulder to the bunny.

"But- it was so gross…" Bonnie muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. He flopped his ears up and opened his eyes to look at Freddy. "Are you okay, Freddy?"

Freddy continued staring off in the hallway. He turned around to the rabbit, took a deep breath, and beamed.

"Yup."


End file.
